Pokemon: A New Journey
by colbyleebrown
Summary: Colby is a brand new, aspiring Pokémon trainer aiming to become the Forresta League Champion. Along the way, he will meet new friends, evil enemies, and all kinds of Pokémon. How will it go? Read on to find out!


It was morning in a small, village like place called Pinewood Town, and today was another beautiful day, but this day was special for a young soon to be trainer.

In a small, two story house located in Pinewood, a young, brown haired 10 year-old was sleeping, until his Pidgey alarm clock woke him up.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggggg!" it buzzed as the young man yawned and turned it off. He rubbed his eyes for a bit before realizing what today was.

"Oh man! That's right! Today's the big day!" he grinned as he suddenly heard someone calling his name from downstairs.

"Colby! It's time to get up! You've got a big day today!" the male voice called as Colby smiled. "I'm coming Dad!" yelled Colby as he excitedly got up from his bed and started going through his closet, trying to figure out what to wear.

Colby's dad Glenn was reading the newspaper and sipping on coffee as he watched the various Pidgeottos and Wingulls fly by in the sky. He had finished making two plates of bacon and eggs, and that's when Colby came downstairs, wearing a brown shirt with blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers.

Colby was then greeted by Persian, the family Pokemon, who was also his dad's when he had been a trainer a long time ago.

"Meeeeahhhhrrr" purred Persian as he greeted Colby, who chuckled and bent down so he could pet the big cat Pokemon. "Good morning to you too Persian."

Glenn smiled as Colby sat down for his breakfast, and undoubtedly the big day on his mind. "So son? You excited that your finally old enough to start your Pokemon journey?" he asked Colby, who was eating his breakfast.

Colby gulped his eggs down and nodded with a grin, "Sure am! I never thought this day would come! I told myself that someday, I'd be the best trainer that ever lived in the Forresta Region!".

Looking over at his old Pokemon Trainer certificate, and all of his old badges, Glenn smiled at the memories. "Being a Pokemon trainer is fun son, don't get me wrong. But it's also a tough journey that will also help you discover who you truly are. That is the beauty part of it. When I started with Persian, he was just a little Meowth, and we fought through thick and thin, but we never wanted to give up, and neither should you" He explained, with Persian nodding in agreement. Colby was always fascinated by his father's old Pokemon stories. At that moment, Glenn looked at his watch, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Speaking of which, it looks like it's time for Professor Seymour to open her lab up for new trainers right now." Glenn noted as Colby finished his food and got up, grabbing his backpack that had all the supplies he needed for his big journey.

Just then, Glenn got up and put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled.

"Son, before you leave, I just wanna tell you how much I'm proud of you, and that you've got my full support no matter what. I love you son" smiled Glenn as Colby and him hugged.

"I love you too Dad. And I promise, I'll come by and visit whenever I can" Colby said as they pulled apart and he left at that very moment, heading towards the place where his life would forever be changed.

Watching his son leave brought a smile to Clarence's face when he thought of something else that made him frown slightly.

" _If only your mom had stuck around to see you become such an amazing, and talented young man. She's really missed out on something special"_ Thought Glenn. Persian than came right up beside him and nuzzled his leg, making him feel better. "Mrrraahhh" said Persian as Glenn smiled at him.

Colby lived together with his dad because when he was young, his mom had walked out on him and his dad Clarence for reasons he still didn't know, and it didn't bother him as much as it used to. Overtime, he gradually thought less and less of it, making it become a distant memory to him.

* * *

Minutes after leaving his house, Colby had come across a tall and big mansion like building that was located in the back of Pinewood Town. It looked big on the outside, but in the back was an amazing, huge field of all kinds of Pokemon, and it was home to one of the most well known Pokemon Researchers of all time, Professor Jessica Seymour. It had a sign on the front that read: "Welcome to Professor Jessica Seymour's Pokemon Lab."

Colby was awed at the sight of the huge building as Butterfrees started flying around inside his stomach. He was excited but also nervous at the same time. He never thought he'd reach his point in his life. He had always wanted to become a Pokemon trainer one day and venture out into the world to explore new places and meet new people and all kinds of Pokemon. And now he would get that chance.

Colby walked through the sliding glass doors, and after passing by some scientists, came across a blonde haired woman with a clipboard in her hand, looking on her computer, doing some research.

"Um excuse me? Professor Seymour?" asked Colby nervously as the said Professor looked up and saw the young man before her. She smiled and put her clipboard down.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Colby, and I'm here to begin my Pokemon journey."

"Ah Colby! Your name was on our list of aspiring trainers for today. And your one of the first ones to come in." Professor Seymour smiled as she leg Colby over to a computer with a Pokeball logo on the side. "On this computer is a select list of every kinds of Pokemon, and you can choose whichever one you'd like to start with. Now take your time and pick which one you want." She motioned for the young brown haired trainer as he looked at the list of Pokemon.

The kinds of Pokemon that were on the list were from every region, ranging from Abra, to Turtwig. It was a giant selection and right away Colby was having a tough time deciding.

"Oh man. There's so much to choose from. I don't know where to start." Said Colby as he kept on looking. Eventually, he came across one that caught his attention.

"What about this one?" he asked to Professor Seymour, pointing to a picture of a Gible.

"Ah yes Gible. We have this Pokemon in stock for you. Now out of curiosity, why do you want to start off with a Gible?" asked Professor Seymour as Colby smiled.

"I read that it is a combined Dragon and Ground type Pokemon, and I hear Dragon types are really strong, so I figured it was a perfect choice. So I'm going with Gible" declared Colby as Professor Seymour nodded.

"Very well then. Let me go fetch this Pokemon for you." She said as she left the room. During this time, a lot of thoughts came into Colby's head. He was really excited to start off with such a cool Pokemon, and he believed that with a strong, unique Pokemon like Gible at his side, he could overcome almost any obstacles he would face.

Professor Seymour then came back with a Pokeball in her hand, smiling as Colby stared at it.

"Here we are. Gible is in this Pokeball, and I figured you'd should meet it right now" she said as she threw the Pokeball in the air, releasing the small Land Shark Pokemon.

Gible opened his eyes and looked around, until he spotted Colby, who was down on one knee, smiling at his new Pokemon.

"Hey little guy. I'm Colby, and I'll be your new trainer" said Colby as he extended his hand out. Suddenly, Gible frowned and turned away, his arms folded, obviously unhappy with the young, inexperienced trainer he was being given to. "Gible!" he grunted. This greatly confused the young brown haired kid.

"Huh? Is something wrong with Gible?"

Professor Seymour shook her head, "It is nothing you've done Colby. Gible here is just shy around other humans, and he just needs to get better acquainted with you that's all." She explained as Colby nodded his head in understanding, believing the situation would pass. Just then, Professor Seymour handed him a Pokedex and 6 total Pokeballs.

"Here to help you with your journey is a Pokedex, which you can record on any Pokemon you encounter, with their information being added. And some Pokeballs, that you can catch wild Pokemon with. But keep in mind that if you have more than Six Pokemon in your party, then the Seventh one will be sent to my lab, where you can leave one of your Pokemon here in exchange for that new one. The choice would be yours then." Professor Seymour explained as Colby nodded at all her words.

"I understand. And I guess the first place we'll head off to is Calhouna, where the first gym will be at." Colby said as Professor Seymour nodded in confirmation. "That's right. Calhouna's gym should have Electric types, and with Gible being part Ground, you shouldn't have too much of a problem. But that gym trainer is also a tough one, so don't go in thinking it'll be easy."

"I won't. Now that I have Gible, and all this information, I think I'll head off now" said Colby as he put away his Pokedex and his Pokeballs. He held out his Pokeball "Gible, return." He said, with a red light returning Gible. He put that one in his belt as he shook Professor Seymour's hand.

"Thank you, for everything. I promise, I'll make you and Pinewood Town proud" Colby exclaimed as he left, Professor Seymour wishing him good luck.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

That ends the first part of the episode! Will Colby have what it takes to become a good Pokemon trainer? Will Gible ever warm up to him? What surprises will await them? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: A New Journey!

Until Next Time,

ColbyLeeBrown!


End file.
